Liar It Takes One To Know One
by Radyo-Ukay
Summary: Romano wasn't one to trust many people. He kept his brother close and kept everyone else away. Now there's him...oh and him too.  I'm going to re-write this summary later;;;
1. Chapter 1

_SUP. So this is one of the first fanfiction's I've actually worked on in a while. Mainly focusing on one of my favorite Hetalia characters and my favorite pairing he is in and my least. I wanted to write something different than I usually do so here, have this~ *I don't own Hetalia. Title is from Taking Back Sunday thank you very much.* _

* * *

Chapter One.

There really weren't a lot of people that liked him. His bad personality scared many potential friends and girlfriends away. It got to the point where he just didn't try. Claiming he hated everyone. The only one able to get close to him was his younger twin brother. His personality was not as harsh as his older twin and he had many friends but kept two of them very close. He had made it his goal to find a friend for his brother.

"Ve~ come on, Romano~. It will be fun!" Feliciano pulled his brother along towards the soccer field. He insisted they join the soccer team since it was something the both of them enjoyed. Silently, Romano followed, scowling as they got closer. He didn't think this was such a good idea.

The coach talked about the basics of practices, games, etc. He then had partnered the group of freshmen and sophomore boys with each other and gave them a ball. "Show me what you guys got!"

Romano and Feliciano weren't paired together. The boy Romano was paired with kept taunting him and complained about how Romano barely tried. He started to get angry and when the ball was passed to him, he stopped it and kicked it violently straight at the other boy, nailing him in the stomach and knocking the air out of him.

"Vargas! Bench! Now!" The coach yelled as he and the other boys ran over. Romano huffed and went over to the bench, scowling.

After try-outs, the coach called Romano to the side. The Italian expected to be scolded for hurting the boy but instead, the coach asked if he wanted to be on the team. "We could really use a good kicker like you. I haven't seen a powerful kick like that since…since I don't know when!" Romano smiled slightly, he felt needed, and he liked that feeling. Nodding, Romano agreed to join the team.

"Nice practice you guys! Feel free to go!" The coach stretched his back out and grabbed his bag.

Romano wiped the sweat from his forehead and picked up his soccer ball. It was the fourth practice since the team roaster was posted. Both of the Vargas twins had made the team along with Feliciano's friend Gilbert – a senior who had been on the team since he was a freshman. Romano didn't like him or his younger brother that Feliciano had found himself very attached to. He had no reason, he just didn't like them/

Romano grabbed his things and started heading out of the school lot. Footsteps came running from behind as Romano was suddenly jerked back. "Wh-what—"

"Romano~!" It was his brother. "Gilbert said he wanted us to come hang out at his house~! Ludwig and Kiku and some others are going to be there too!"

Romano frowned. It was bad enough he had to be on the same team as Gilbert, he had no need to hang out with him outside of soccer practice. "I'm quite alright." He tried tugging his arm away from his brother.

"B-but Romano! It would be fun~!"

"I said no, Feliciano. I'm not interested." He pulled his arm away from his brother and turned. "Besides, I have homework. You go, I guess, just be home before it gets too late." He tossed his book bag over his shoulder and started heading home.

"Why the hell would Feliciano think _**I**_ would want to go over to Gilbert's house? Honestly." Romano tossed his bag on the floor and fell onto his bed. "He knows how I am about him...He's such a bastard."

Oh well…it's not like Romano could really stop his brother from hanging out with the likes of them, those stupid Germans. After meeting them for the first time, he knew he wouldn't like them; there was just something he didn't like. Especially Gilbert, he was obnoxious and arrogant and just the thought of him irritated Romano.

"Ugh. I need to not think about that bastard." Romano sat up and rubbed his head. "I have homework…that should distract me." He moved over to the desk and went through his bag to grab his things.

Homework was always a good distraction. It made him think about something specific and usually kept him busy until all of it was gone. Romano was good at school no matter how much he hated going. He could pass anything but science…and art but he didn't count that.

After getting through his homework, struggling with science and some of the math, he felt his stomach growl and realized he hadn't eaten yet. Not really in the mood to actually cook something, he decided pizza was better than nothing. Heading down to the kitchen, he took out his phone to order some pizza from the local pizza place.

"Alright. It should be there in about a half hour~!" The cheery boy on the other side said.

"Okay, thanks, bye." And Romano flipped his phone shut. He looked up at the clock. "A half hour… close to 7:30 then. CSI should be on now." He was right. Smirking, Romano made himself comfortable on the couch and flipped on the TV.

It was nice. With Feliciano out and their Grandpa working late, he was able to have the house to himself. It was quiet and Feliciano wasn't running around, Grandpa wasn't around to try and have his "bond with Feliciano and ignore Romano" time. That was annoying. Romano wouldn't mind spending time with his Grandpa…if he wasn't so damn loud and obnoxious. And it's not like he would admit to wanting to spend time with him anyway…he would just get made fun of.

Frowning, Romano turned the volume up to drown out his thoughts and focused on the show. A body had turned up, murdered, they guessed. It was the same thing, someone was always dead and the CSI team had to figure out how they died, if they were murdered and who killed them, or if they had committed suicide. Most of the time, they were murdered and Romano liked figuring out who had killed them and how. Each time was different. There were a lot of science terms that Romano didn't know and he figured, if he watched the show in hopes it would help him in science. He didn't find that class interesting. If they got to examine dead bodies then, yeah, _maybe_ Romano would pay more attention.

30 minutes went by quickly. As the show went to a commercial break, the doorbell rang. Romano jumped off the couch and headed to the door, pulling his wallet out from his back pocket. He looked through the peep hole in the door and saw it was the pizza boy and one he didn't recognize – a tan boy with curly dark brown hair, bright green eyes and a big grin on his face – maybe he was new.

Romano opened the door and the boy's grin widen. "Hola~! Here's your pizza sir!" Romano cringed inwardly, oh boy. "That'll be $9.99!"

"A-ah…okay th-thanks…" Romano handed the boy a 20 and took the pizza.

"Hey I'm just curious but…don't you go to school at HW?" The pizza boy asked getting Romano his change from his pocket. "You look familiar."

"What? How do you know that?" Romano glared. What even…

"You're on the soccer team, right? One of my best friend's is on the team too."

"O-oh really?" Romano wasn't really interested in the conversation. CSI was about to come back on and he just wanted to eat his pizza. Out of hope that he would leave, he asked. "Who?"

"Gilbert Weilschmidt."

Oh. _Oh god why. Out of everyone on the team._

"You know him. White hair, wicked red contacts, he's pretty cool." He handed Romano his changed and smiled once again.

Romano said nothing and took the change. He didn't want to know someone else who knew Gilbert. He didn't even want to know Gilbert! _Why._

"It's...Romano, right?" Why wouldn't this guy leave?

"What's it to you?" Romano was getting annoyed now. "Why do you know my name?"

"Gilbert was telling me about the cute twins on the team, two Italians. I haven't met Feliciano yet though, is he home?"

Great…someone who's also interested in Feliciano. "No he's not. Don't you have some more deliveries to do or what? Won't you get in trouble for wasting time?"

"Nah my family owns the place so I'm alright." He put his hands behind his head. "Besides, I wanted to meet you. Gil says you're quite a kicker. Soccer's my favorite sport."

"Oh."

"So do you play any other sport?"

"No. I didn't even want to play for the team."

"Oh so why did you try out?"

"I got dragged to try outs by Feliciano." _Why won't he LEAVE already?_

"Well you must be enjoying practice, huh? Gil said you were really good."

Okay. This was getting annoying. "Look. I don't mean to cut the conversation short but I was in the middle of an essay and the pizza is getting cold. I really could care less about Gilbert and what he says about me so please, let me go eat."

The boy blinked rapidly. "O-oh I apologize! I ramble a lot and ask questions when I meet someone new." He chuckled nervously. "Anyway, maybe I'll run into you at school. Good luck on your essay!"

"Yeah, thanks." Romano closed the door and locked it. "Geez what was with him…? Che… weirdo."

The next day, Gilbert came was waiting at Romano's locker. When Gilbert saw him, he smiled. Romano was tempted to just skip school now. "Hey morning, Romano!" Gilbert waved.

"What do you want? Do you think you can move? You're in my way." Romano crossed his arms and glared at the German who didn't even budge.

"Heard you met a buddy of mine yesterday." He chuckled. "He said you were cute."

Romano's brow furrowed and his cheeks turned red. "Wh-what the fuck are you talking about. He asked about Feliciano and talked about you and was annoying."

Gilbert shrugged. "He wants to get to know you, just saying. He thinks you're interesting. Honestly, I don't see what he sees in you but whatever!" He pushed himself off the locker and draped an arm around Romano's shoulders. "But you know~. You're always welcome to come and hang out with us~"

"Che. Like I'd come hang out with you weirdoes." Romano shoved Gilbert away and reached for his lock.

"Why do you have to be so un-awesome, Romano?" Gilbert leaned against the locker next to Romano's. "You would probably have a girlfriend if you were somewhat nicer."

"Why do you care? I don't need a girlfriend."

"Unless…"

"Unless _what._"

"Unless you're not _interested_ in girls."

Romano froze, his hand holding onto his history book. He turned his head to look at Gilbert. "Are you suggesting I'm _gay_. Because I'm not fucking gay."

Gilbert smirked. "Oh yeah? Then get a fucking girlfriend."

"I-I-I don't want one."

"Why?" Gilbert prodded.

"Th-there's no one here I'm interested in."

"Well damn. I guess you and I will have to go girl hunting, huh?"

Romano scoffed and put his history book in his book bag. "Why the hell would I go _girl hunting_ with you? Of all people? Fuck I'd rather go do that with Francis."

"That can be arranged." Gilbert grinned.

"_I was joking you stupid bastard._" Romano slammed his locker shut. "Just because I'm not interested in any girls here doesn't mean I'm gay and doesn't mean I want to go girl hunting. Besides, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Elizabeta? No. Fuck no. She's wants Roddy-rich's nuts and is jealous I'm more awesome than her."

"Whatever." Romano tossed his book bag on and walked away. Gilbert ran and slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Look. You. Me. We're gonna hang out after practice today, got it? I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Then how about a _fuck_ no. Get off of me, will you?" Romano jabbed his elbow into Gilbert's side causing him to jump to the side.

"Alright. After practice then! Catch you at lunch!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading 3 I'll try to be consistent with updates ;;; Just yell at me if I'm not._


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright~ Chapter two~ here we gooooooo~  
_

* * *

Chapter Two.

"Hey Romano. Is it true you're going out on a date with Gilbert today?"

"Wh-wh-wh-_**WHAT**_?" Romano slammed his hands on his desk. The teacher stopped and her and the rest of the class stopped to stare at Romano.

"Mr. Vargas, is there something wrong?" The teacher asked.

"N-no ma'am." Romano glared at the now chuckling American in front of him and slowly sat back down. He kept his voice low and asked. "Where did you hear that from?"

Alfred smirked and leaned back a little bit and kept his voice just as low. "Oh a little birdie told me."

"Meaning Gilbert said it himself?" Alfred nodded. "Oh what the fuck. We're not going on a date, Alfred. Okay? He's _forcing_ me to hang out with him after soccer practice today."

"Oh you sound so _thrilled _about it." Alfred said sarcastically.

"_Oh you don't even know._" Romano leaned forward and rested his head in his hands.

"You know your brother is going on a date with the other Weilschmidt today too, right?" Alfred leaned his head back and looked at Romano upside down.

Romano groaned and hid his face in his hands. "Fantastic. Fan-fucking-tastic." He heard Alfred chuckle and all he wanted to do was hit that smug American in the face.

The bell rang and the class hustled to their feet to get out of the room. Romano threw his book bag over his shoulder, picked up his history book and headed out of the room.

"Romano!" Alfred called after him. "You look angry."

"Yeah? That's cause maybe I am, dumbass." Romano's eyes bolted around the hallway as he made his way through the crowd. If he even saw that white-haired bastard, he would hit him right then and there in the hallway.

"Dude you should really chill. He was probably just kidding." Alfred kept an easy pace next to Romano. He wasn't sure why he should try and make him calm down. It's not like Romano considered him his friend like Al did.

"Even if he was I'll kill the bastard." Romano turned the corner and was getting angrier. "Where the hell is he? He usually is around here at this time." Romano stopped and huffed. Alfred stopped next to him and sighed.

"Chill, dude, honestly…he was just trying to mess with you most likely. It's just what he does."

Gilbert came walking around the corner and when he saw Romano, he grinned and waved. "Oiii~ Romano!"

Alfred thought that maybe he should say something and save Gilbert from getting punched in the face by Romano…but then again, he didn't think Gilbert would do that for him. _This should be good_ Alfred thought. As Gilbert walked over, Romano clenched his fist and shoved his history book into Alfred's hands.

"_**You fucking bastard!**_" Romano yelled, yanked his fist back and threw it at Gilbert, hitting his left cheek. Gilbert dropped his books and hit the wall.

"What the fu-"

"Why the _hell_ would you tell people that we were going out on a date? We are **NOT** going out god dammit!"

Everyone near the three stopped to watch. Some kid ran off to get a teacher. Gilbert rubbed his cheek. "Jesus fuckin Christ, Romano. That hurt." The two glared at each other until Feliciano broke through the crowd.

"R-romano." He grabbed his brother's arm and started pulling him away. "Come on, Fratello, y-you shouldn't be getting into a fight, okay?" Kids moved out of the way as the twins walked away and went down the opposite way as the bell rang again.

Romano and Feliciano sat in the back of the school on a bench. The two had stayed hidden there for a full period and now it was time for lunch. Feliciano had run in and grabbed some food for the both of them and they were currently eating. Feliciano tried asking Romano what had happen but he was too angry to tell him. The younger had eventually given up and quietly sat next to the elder, waiting for him to calm himself.

Feliciano had opened his mouth to say something but Romano spoke before he got the chance. "Gilbert had told Alfred that we were going out on a date today after practice. Which we aren't just so you know. He's just a dick and I'm not hanging out with him after school or ever, got it?"

Feliciano nodded. "Alright, Romano." He smiled gently and leaned against his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry…Gilbert is a jerk but…but he is nice."

Romano sighed. "Can…can we not talk about that stupid bastard? Please, Feliciano."

"Sure. What do you want to talk about then?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want to talk about aside from him."

"Okay~! Well…Kiku is teaching me how to draw a new style. He said it was called anime or something~. I really like it~ and it's fun~! I can show you~!" Feliciano reached into his book bag and pulled out his sketch book and started flipping through and describing all the different things Kiku had told him. Romano acted like he was interested but in all honesty he wasn't.

Romano let Feliciano keep talking as he ate quietly. He nodded occasionally to pretend like he was still paying attention but after all these years Romano had learned how to drown out his brother's talking. Romano was still angry at Gilbert but at least he was calm now. He continued to watch his brother flip through his sketch book but his mind wandered.

Why would Gilbert even suggest that they were going out? Or that Romano was gay? Romano? Really? Out of everyone in the school or that Gilbert was friends with. It was a fact that Francis was at least – well bi, he's dated girls and guys, everyone knew that. Who else…? Romano looked at his brother's excited face. Would Feliciano be -no. He couldn't be. …could he? No Romano was thinking crazy things. Who would he date anyway? Kiku seemed homophobic to Romano. Definitely not Ludwig either – thank god – he was too macho man like.

Romano's eyes drifted as the doors to the back opened and some students came out. The teachers allowed the students to come out during lunch periods when it was warm out because they seemed to get eager and wanted to go out. Romano picked out kids in the small crowd he knew, guessing if they would be gay or not.

_Him..? No probably not, he has a girlfriend. …what about? No no no he couldn't be either. Him? Maybe. Maybe even him. I wonder if he is…That would be pretty amusing._

"Arrrrgh." Romano buried his face in his hands. What the hell was he doing? Trying to pick out who was gay or not. Why was he even thinking of this kind of stuff? He wasn't gay or anything!

"Romano?" Feliciano looked confused at his brother whose sudden burst of annoyance had him realize his brother wasn't paying any attention to him anymore. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry I was…just thinking." Romano rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

Feliciano grinned. "Ve~ that's alright~!" He put his sketch book away and looked at the small crowd now outside. "Oh hey~ there's Kiku! I wonder if Ludwig is with him~. I think that's Yao with him too. Kiku looks annoyed with him…" Feliciano looked concerned for his friend.

"Well go save him or something then." Romano leaned back against the wall. "Don't let me stop you just…just be careful." Feliciano nodded and stood up to face his brother.

Pointing a finger at him he said. "Now if you need me, Fratello, you come and get me~! I don't care what's going on, you need me, I am here for you~! Okay~?" Romano nodded, Feliciano smiled, picked up his book bag and went over to his friend.

Romano sighed and closed his eyes. Stupid Feliciano… He was so odd. Romano didn't think of anything. He just focused on the many sounds, picking out conversations and trying to figure out who was talking. Granted, he didn't know many names, faces or voices but he still tried. Minutes flew by and he waited for the bell to ring which seemed to be taking forever. He just wanted this day to be over completely. He just wanted to go to practice, go home, do his homework, watch CSI and go to bed. That's all. He wouldn't talk to Gilbert for the rest of the day. At practice, he would aim at him with the ball and hit him as much as possible and pass it off as a miscalculation. That would be fun; Romano would enjoy himself with that at least.

Suddenly, the light from the sun disappeared. "Romano?" Romano opened his eyes to the pizza boy from yesterday standing in front of him and smiling. "I thought it was you~!" The boy laughed and took a seat next to him on the bench.

Romano stared at him. Didn't he know what had happened? Or was he just stupid? …he was just stupid. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" The boy gave him a confused look. "I'm just sitting here…Is that a problem?"

"Figured you would have heard about what I did to Gilbert and not talk to me."

The boy thought and then it clicked. "Oh right. I heard someone had punched him. He didn't say who though…why did you punch him?"

"He told this kid we were going out on a date after practice and we aren't."

"Oh. Oh okay~."

_Okay? Is that all he has to say to that? _Romano cocked an eyebrow and moved over slightly. "Anyway, what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk~!" He smiled at Romano and moved closer.

"W-why? I don't even know you." Romano leaned away. "A-all I know is that you're friends with Gilbert and I don't like him at all so why would you talk to me?"

"Well because if Gilbert likes you, you can't be that bad~" He grinned. "Oh. I'm Antonio by the way. I'm from Spain."

"I don't care where you're from."

"Oh well…" Antonio scratched the back of his head and looked around. Romano sighed and stood.

"Look just…you would be better off not talking to me. And tell Gilbert the same." He picked up his book bag and started walking away.

"W-wait Romano!" Antonio stood from the bench and started to go after him as the bell rung and people started heading towards their classes. For once, Romano was glad to go to class.

As his teacher droned on about the math homework from last night, Romano sat scowling at the wall. Gilbert and Antonio were weird. Antonio seemed intent on talking to Romano and making him his friend. Gilbert…Romano didn't understand him. Why would he tell Alfred they were going on a date? Why on Earth would he want to hang out with him anyway? These two were just odd and Romano felt annoyed by them. Maybe if he pushed one of them down a flight or two of stairs they would leave him alone…no because then Romano would get expelled and his Grandfather would have a shit fit. Romano sighed and rested his head on the desk.

What was he supposed to do?

* * *

_Review? :3c_


End file.
